


Frost from Fire

by Thrandunt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, New York City, Nicole rides a motorcycle, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrandunt/pseuds/Thrandunt
Summary: Waverly Earp has always had a glacial edge to her; it's how she stays afloat. When her professor assigns her a partner for a book report she finds herself melting into the boiling waters of Nicole Haught.





	Frost from Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! This idea has been brewing in my head since around October, so I'm so excited that I'm finally getting to share it! My original deadline was Christmas, but then life got in the way and blah blah blah.
> 
> Anyways, this fic is roughly based on the movie 'The Four Faced Liar'. It won't follow the movie's plot word for word, as I'm going to be excluding parts and adding my own ideas to it, but if you don't want spoilers for where this story is headed I'd suggest not watching the film until 80% of this fic is complete.
> 
> Enjoy!

Waverly awoke early to the soft tune of her alarm. Yawning, she rolled over and slid her finger over the cancel icon on her phone. She sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, and suddenly remembered what day it was. 

 

After a hot shower and a meal eaten much too quickly to be considered healthy, Waverly finally settled into the chair at her desk and got to work.

 

It didn't take long for her to complete the sticky notes; after fifteen minutes and a hot cup of Earl Grey, she was hopping back up to apply them to their appropriate homes. 

 

Waverly took a step back to admire her handiwork. 

 

Stuck on nearly every visible surface were pale yellow squares of paper, scrawled neatly with their appropriate labels  _mine_  and  _yours_. She had seen the idea on Pinterest, and while she knew Champ wasn't a sucker for sappy things, she hoped he would find the welcome amusing at the very least. 

 

She paused, chewing her lip as her eyes fell on the framed picture hanging on the wall. 

 

_Ours._

 

The note was the only one of its kind in the entire apartment, and as Waverly started harder at the smiling faces of her sister and aunt she could practically hear Wynonna's tut of disapproval. Her eyes moved over to her Gus's face.

 

After earning her Associate's Degree, her aunt had written her a considerable check, gently but firmly encouraging Waverly to spread her wings. After much protesting, the brunette finally caved and signed a lease for an apartment she'd had her eyes on for a while.

 

It was relatively close to campus and for what it lacked in space it made up for with the view. Every night when Waverly went to bed she was greeted with the lights and sounds of the city, and somehow that made up for the fact that she only had half of a bathroom. 

 

Now she finally had someone to share it with.

 

Waverly smiled fondly at the picture and made a mental note to give Gus a call sometime. She gently removed the sticky note and stuffed it in her pocket, exchanging it for her vibrating phone.

 

She bit her lip and couldn't contain a grin as she read the message that flitted across the screen.

_C_

_9:03 a.m._

_Traffic is awful. Should be there in about 20 min._

 

* * *

 

About another hour passed, despite her boyfriend's estimation. Not that Waverly minded. Too much. At least it gave her some extra time to spruce up.

 

Waverly was just spraying the last puff of perfume onto her neck when she heard the lock of her apartment door jiggle and the door open. 

 

Her stomach lurched and she stole one last glance in the mirror before stepping out into the the foyer. 

 

"Hi," she breathed. 

 

Her boyfriend grinned and pushed the wad of gum he was chewing to the other side of his mouth. "Sup, babe."

 

* * *

 

"It's so loud," Champ groaned into his pillow for the third time that night. 

 

He was right. The din of vehicles and people droned on continuously, a true testimony to the raucous of the Upper East Side. While it had taken a while to grow accustomed to it at first, the sound had eventually become something Waverly couldn't sleep without. 

 

The brunette flipped the page of her copy of  _Wuthering Heights_  and smiled. 

 

"You get used to it."

 

She was met with a sullen grunt. 

 

"We could go out for a walk. It's only eleven thirty," Waverly checked the time on her phone. "Maybe that will burn off your extra energy?"

 

Before Champ had the chance to suggest another activity, Waverly was already up and fashioning her scarf around her neck. 

 

+++++++++++

 

"-and that's the cute little grocery store where I do all of my shopping!" Waverly nodded across the street at a tiny supermarket.

 

Champ grunted and hummed in the appropriate places, but she could tell he was only paying half attention. It didn't matter, really. Waverly was just grateful that he was there. 

 

"What's wrong?" she asked playfully, nudging her weight against his shoulder.

 

"Nothing," he shrugged. A frown remained plastered on his face. 

 

Waverly felt a ball of frustration settle into her stomach. "Seriously, what's up?"

 

Champ sighed loudly, an exasperated chuckle hidden underneath. "It's just not like the New York you see in movies, you know?"

 

"Oh, come on!" Waverly tugged at his hand as they padded down the sidewalk. "You  have to admit it's at least a little charming?" 

 

Champ's gaze fell on something behind Waverly. "Oh yeah," he snickered. " _Charming_."

 

Waverly scoffed and turned around to see what was so amusing. 

 

An array of whips, gags, and a variety of other accessories were displayed in a store window, as well as a mannequin proudly sporting a bright purple strap-on. Tacky posters of scantily clad men and women were taped against the back wall. Above the doors hung a neon sign that flickered brightly in cursive letters.

 

_Adam and Eve._

 

Waverly felt the heat rise in her cheeks, and she struggled to form a sentence as Champ laughed heartily beside her. "Come on," he swung an arm around her shoulders and they began to cross the street. 

 

"Hey, check it out."

 

Champ stopped to stare at a small, black building with dimly lit windows. The sign above the wooden front door read something, presumably the bar's name, though the lettering was faded and hardly legible. A blue neon sign in the window flickered proudly, announcing they had cold beer.

 

"Wanna go in?"  
  
Waverly hesitated. Her class started at eight o'clock the next morning, and she was fairly tired from the day's work. But Champ  _did_ seem to finally be enjoying himself, and it was only a quarter to midnight. One drink couldn't hurt. 

 

She exhaled, and when she met Champ's eyes again, a grin was plastered on her face. "Sure."

 

+++++++++++

 

Pulling the door open, Waverly couldn't say that she was all too impressed with the interior of the establishment. While the bar itself seemed nice, the rest of the place wasn't much to look at. A couple of cracked leather booths here, some well-worn tables and chairs there. 

 

"Oh, nice!" Champ perked up as he spotted a scuffed up pool table in the center of the room. He patted down his pockets and tossed his wallet to Waverly. "Grab us a couple beers, babe?"

 

Before Waverly was able to respond, he was already making his way over to select a pool stick.

 

Her heart sunk again. She gazed around the bar, drinking in the atmosphere. For a Sunday night it was surprisingly full, and from what she could see the only available seating was at the actual bar itself. Waverly sighed and made her way towards one of the polished wooden stools. 

 

The only empty seats were the two at the very end of the counter next to a woman who appeared to be alone. 

 

She was tall, from what Waverly could tell, with a fiery red braid that ended just below the nape of her neck. Brown doe eyes met her own as she slipped by, igniting Waverly's cheeks in the process.

 

Waverly slid into the last seat, leaving a stool between them for distance. She could feel the redhead's gaze on her as she picked up the sticky menu.

 

Waverly bit her lip. There was something about her face that had seemed familiar. She glanced up, meeting the strangers eyes, and they both quickly glanced away.

 

Now she really couldn't shake the feeling. Where had she seen her before?

 

The sensation continued to nag at the back of her brain as she flicked halfheartedly through the menu. The realization dawned on her as she sneaked a final look. 

 

"Sorry," the woman blurted out just as Waverly was about to ask, "Aren't you in my-"

 

"Female authors of the nineteenth century class?" Waverly finished.

 

"Yeah," the redhead grinned softly. She held Waverly's gaze for several more moments before the brunette blinked and shook her head.

 

"Sorry," Waverly ducked her head bashfully. She held out her hand tentatively. "I'm Waverly. Earp."

 

The curve of the woman's lips stretched into a pearly white smile. She took Waverly's hand and shook it gently.

 

"Nothing to apologize for. I'm Nicole," she winked. "Nicole Haught." Her playful tone warmed Waverly to the tips of her toes. 

 

"Hi," Waverly breathed.

 

"I'd suggest the buttered rum." Nicole's attention turned towards the menu still open in front of Waverly.

 

"Oh. Right," Waverly blinked, having forgotten her task. "Can't say I've ever had one before. Are they good?"

 

"I'd say so. If you like cinnamon." Nicole's dimples flashed and Waverly felt her stomach squirm with an emotion she couldn't place. 

 

The bartender came to take their orders, and before Waverly could utter a word, Nicole insisted to him that he add the brunette's order to her tab.

 

"So,  _Waverly Earp,_ " Nicole crossed her legs and smiled once again, "What brings you to this rundown place on a Sunday night?" 

 

+++++++++++

 

They settled into easy conversation, and before Waverly knew it, it was already late into the morning. 

 

"Aw, fudge nuggets!"

 

Nicole cocked her head as Waverly checked the time on her phone. "Is something wrong?"

 

"No, no," Waverly shook her head. "It's just already one-thirty!"

 

"Is it really?" Nicole whipped her head down to her watch. Sure enough, the tiny hands were pointed to the one and six.

 

"I really, really don't want to cut this short, but I should probably head out," Waverly apologized, gathering her purse. Disappointment clawed at her belly, and despite her exhaustion, the last thing she wanted to do was leave. She glanced behind Nicole to where Champ was passed out in one of the booths.

 

Nicole nodded and winked. "School night. I get it."

 

"Something like that." She reached out and placed a hand on Nicole's wrist. "I guess I'll see you in class?"

 

"You can count it." Her dimples bloomed again and Nicole gave her a look so hopeful it made Waverly's breath catch.

 

"Okay then." Waverly took several steps before spinning on her heel to return to her acquaintance. "Actually, just one more thing?" 

 

Nicole raised her drink to down the last of her rum. "Hm?"

 

"You never mentioned what your major is."

 

Nicole merely shrugged, a sly smile tugging at her lips. She lowered her glass, revealing a thin line of residual foam on her upper lip. "Meet me for coffee in the morning and maybe I'll tell you."

 

Waverly's mouth parted at the suggestion, but she quickly recovered. She smirked. "Don't keep me up til one in the morning and maybe next time I will."

 

"So there'll be a next time?" Nicole shot back smugly.

 

" _Goodnight_  Nicole."

**Author's Note:**

> Champ's a douche, Nicole is charming as ever, and Waverly is a gay mess. What else is new?
> 
> Hope this didn't feel rushed. I ended up cutting quite a bit out of this because it felt unnecessary, so I hope that this feels like the right amount of plot for the first chapter. Let me know if you'd like to see more of this.


End file.
